highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward the Benevolent
King Edward the Benevolent was the king of Daventry before Graham. Despite his fair and just rule, King Edward is most remembered for losing the Three Great Treasures of Daventry. History During the beginning of his reign, King Edward expanded the borders of the kingdom of Daventry, increasing its seven times over. He constructed the new Castle Daventry, partly as a gift for his wife Queen Maylie, and parly as a defensive fortress at the center of the realm. King Edward then founded the Royal University of Daventry, which has continued to train the sharpest minds in the world. He was also known for performing heroic deeds across his kingdom. Unfortunately, for many long and happy years of marriage, Queen Maylie never bore a child. One day a power sorcerer appeared before the couple, promising them a child in trade for Merlin's Mirror. When King Edward gazed into the Mirror for some advice, he saw a vision of a young man wearing his crown. Believing this vision was of his son, Edward acquiesced to the sorcerer's request. Without the visions provided by the Mirror, Daventry lost the harvest that year and famine struck the kingdom. In the wake of this disaster, a great plague struck. Queen Maylie herself fell ill. Three days later, a dwarf appeared at the gate of Castle Daventry promising a cure in exchange for the Shield of Achilles. The cure proved to be false, and news of the loss of the Shield reached other kingdoms. Enemies attacked Daventry, and the kingdom's borders began to shrink dramatically. Many years later, Edward saved Princess Dahlia of Cumberland from a pack of wolves. Soon the two were married, but on their wedding night Dahlia revealed she was actually a witch. She stole the Chest of Gold and flew into the sky. Quest for the Crown Feeling that his life was coming to an end, Edward charged his first knight, Graham, with finding the three lost treasures. Graham finally returned the treasures just in time for Edward to give him the Crown of Daventry before passing away. Romancing the Throne Edward's spirit appeared to Graham in Merlin's Mirror to tell Graham that he must find a queen, or he would ultimately suffer the same fate. Then he vanished never to be seen again. 458px-EdwardKQ1manual3.jpg EdwardKQmanual.jpg EdwardKQ1manual1.jpg EdwardKQ1sci.png Non-Canon AGDI Universe During Graham's childhood, Edward was hit on the head by a ball. This led to an encounter where he first met Graham, and encouraged him to take the path of knighthood. Many years later, Edward's spirit appeared at Graham's wedding to Valanice and granted the couple his blessing. EdwardKQ2RTS1.png|A young King Edward EdwardKQ2RTS2.png|Young Edward EdwardKQ1VGA.png|The original KQ1 VGA dialogue portrait EdwardKQ1VGA2.png|The new KQ1 VGA dialogue protrait Real World King Edward the Benevolent appears in King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown and King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne. He also appears in the AGDI game King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:King's Quest Characters Category:KQ1 Characters Category:KQ2 Characters Category:Deceased KQ Characters Category:KQ King Characters Category:KQ Human Characters Category:Romancing the Stones Characters Category:KQ Reoccuring Characters